Tino's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!/Transcript
This is the transcript to Weekenders Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!. - - - SpongeBob: (singing as he wakes up) Oh, it's drawing very near. My favorite time of year. (He jumps out of bed and up the ladder) The snow is falling and the cold wind blows. (He gets up on the diving board, and jumps on it) Christmas is almost here. (He jumps up, automatically removing his pajamas and changing into his square pants) And I know that Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me! (He spins Christmas lights around his pineapple) It keeps me warm and filled with glee to know Santa has his eyes on me. I light my house like a Christmas tree. Fa la la la la la la la lee. 'cause Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little... (A Santa hat pops out of SpongeBob's head) Eyes on me! (He skips over to Squidward's house) SpongeBob: Hi, Squidward, what are you doing today? Squidward: Stringing lights so Santa knows, in no uncertain terms, (turns on his lights) to GO AWAY!!! SpongeBob: Okay... (singing as he skips over to Patrick) Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me. He sees everything I do, with his left eye on me and his right eye on you! (sees a box) Ooh, what's that? Patrick: It's a trap! A trap for Santa! SpongeBob: Ooh. Baited with Christmas treats? Patrick: (sings in the tune of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies) I will trap Santa in my box, locked up like Fort Knox and make him stop the clocks. And then we'll have Christmas all year long! Hey, a cookie! (goes for the cookie and gets trapped) SpongeBob: (singing) Ohh... Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me! Fa la la la la la la la la lee! (sees Sandy's treedome) And who is that I see? Underneath her Christmas tree? Sandy Cheeks: (singing) Oh, Christmas, oh, Christmas is sweet mystery. I'll mix a dash of Christmas cheer with a candy cane and deconstructed alchemy. SpongeBob: Merry Christmas, Sandy! Sandy Cheeks: Merry Christmas, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob skips to the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: (singing) Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me. (speaking) Hi, Mr. Krabs! Are you ready for Christmas? Mr. Krabs: Why, Christmas is me favorite time of the year! After all, 'tis the season of gettin'! SpongeBob: Don't you mean the season of giving? Mr. Krabs: Exactly! The more you give, the more I get. (Laughs) Tino Tonitini: Good morning, SpongeBob! Good morning, Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob: Morning, Tino! Mr. Krabs: Oh, good morning, Tino, old boy! What are you up to on this fine December morning? Tino Tonitini: Getting ready for Christmas. In fact, I was just on my way to the Bikini Bottom Auditorium to rehearse for the upcoming Christmas concert with all my friends. SpongeBob: Really? That's great! I can't wait to see it! (laughs) Mr. Krabs: Yeah, me too. (laughs) (Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket) Plankton: (singing) Oh, Santa, Santa, Santa has his eye on me. He's seen everything I've done. Every plot, plan, and scheme. It's just a bit of fun. Santa has his eye on me. Every naughty deed is written in his scroll. So every Christmas morning, I get a stocking full of coal! (Dumps out coal from his stocking) Karen: Maybe you'd get a real present from Santa if you weren't the biggest jerk in Bikini Bottom. - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Outside where Plankton is on a fruitcake car) - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Okay, Pikachu. Let's go delivery the gifts to SpongeBob and the gang. (throws Noivern's Pokéball) Come on out, Noivern! Noivern, Pikachu and I need your help in delivering these gifts. You with me? (Noivern nods and Ash hops on Noivern's back with his sack of presents) Let's go, Pikachu! (Pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder and Noivern takes off; Ash begins singing the tune Jingle Bells) Ash Ketchum: '''(laughs and starts singing) Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh o'er the fields we go laughing all the way bells on bob tail ring making spirits bright what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! - - - - '''Santa Claus: Thanks again for saving my keister. SpongeBob: Oh, it was nothing. Brock: Ah, don't mention it, Santa. Misty: Just doing what comes naturally. (giggles) Santa Claus: You clearly are a bunch of good people. Unlike the owner of that wind-up monstrosity! (An elf hands him the wind-up key) What have we got here? "If found, please return to the Chum Bucket"?! PLANKTON!!! Plankton: Uh-oh. Tino Tonitini: See, Santa? It wasn't all of us and Bikini Bottom who were being a bunch of jerks! It was Plankton! He turned everyone into complete jerks by contaminating the fruit cake with Jerktonium! Santa Claus: Jerktonium? Let me see the fruit cake. (Carver holds up some fruit cake with some Jerktonium in it. He takes a good look at it and sees tiny grinded up pieces of Jerktonium in it) Santa Claus: My word. You kids are right. This fruit cake is contaminated with Jerktonium. No wonder people acted like jerks and ended up on my Naughty List this year. I've been tricked! Dawn: Yeah. And he did all this just so he can steal the secret formula and ruin Mr. Krabs' business! Max: '''He also used the robot version of Spongebob to frame him. '''Santa Claus: Is this true? Plankton, have you any defense? (Plankton grumbles and tries to escape, but is halted by Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: Hand it over, Sheldon. Don't make it any worse. (takes the Krabby Patty formula. Plankton gets flung at Santa's sleigh, and he splatters all over it. He falls off, leaving squish marks on the sleigh) Santa Claus: Okay, boys. Let's give Plankton what he deserves. (The elves pour coal onto Plankton as he screams) Plankton: And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid sponge! Santa Claus: So long, kiddies! Ash Ketchum: Oh, Santa, I almost forgot! Santa Claus: Hmm? Ash Ketchum: There's a very special little girl who is very, very sick at the Bikini Bottom Hospital. And I have a very special toy I need to deliver to her. (pulls out an R2D2 robot toy) Can you deliver this R2D2 robot toy to her, please? 'Santa Claus: ' I will, Ash. Thank you. - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Punkasaurus0530